Mr Cullen
by fanficlover991
Summary: How will Bella deal with falling head over heals for her extremely attractive art and literature teacher? Well to find out you must click that underlined title right above this summary. :  Edward/Bella no supernatural enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this might just be a one shot I have no idea. It depends on the feedback I get. No supernatural. The story just popped into my head and I felt like it needed to be written.

**I do not own twilight. **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. New School, new people to weird out, new awkward silences, new disapproving piers … fun. School was always complicated. The actual educational part of school was easy and required minimal effort on my part. The social web that was high school however was another story. I was a little out spoken, smart, and sarcastic. An odd combination I get it but I'm an odd person. To be honest I don't care what other people think. But sometimes a girl gets lonely. I've been socially faking my way through middle school and the first three years of high school. Putting on a façade that the other children seemed to respond to. I skipped a grade and now found myself at forks high school. Sixteen years old and starting My Senior year. Oh, let the fun begin.

I pulled into the parking lot of the smallest school I have ever seen. Living with my father who was the head of the police department, I was sure a few of the students if not more were expecting my arrival. I pulled into a spot closer to the school. Mentally high-fiving myself for fitting my massive truck into a tiny parking space. I loved my truck, but the shiny silver Volvo next to it, was definitely something I want. I was so busy ogling the shiny toy that I ran right into the person in front of me.

"Oh, wow I'm so sorry." I said after pretty much body checking this boy. Very nice smelling boy might I add. I looked up and quickly regretted it he was … I don't even know… there are no words. His eyes were pure green and shining with curiosity. His hair was a bronze mess. I do believe the fraise 'perfectly tousled' came to mind. He was a little taller than me. If I had to guess I would say he was 18 at the oldest.

"Its fine." He said smiling.

"I was just about to fall in love with this car." I said looking pointedly at the Volvo.

"Not only is it beautiful but it drives great." He said sounding proud of the vehicle.

"This is your car?" I asked surprised.

"Well technically it's my brothers car." He paused. "But its mine for the next few months." He laughed.

"Lucky." I said sounding jealous.

"Edward Cullen." He said, extending his hand.

"Bella Swan." I replied. Smiling like the dazed teenager girl that I was. I shook his hand. It felt like I could literally feel his pulse in his hand. Maybe it was my pulse and my heart was going haywire. I don't think I cared. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to see the time I'm assuming.

"Fuck! I'm late." He said walking backwards, than turning around.

"It was really nice meeting you." He yelled over his shoulder.

'I want to strip you in the back of your shiny car' I thought about yelling. I decided a smile was a little more appropriate. I walked into the School. I went into the front office.

There was a nice looking middle-aged woman with curly brown hair.

"How can I help you sweetie?" She asked nicely.

"I'm Isabella Swan it's my first day." I said. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh! Welcome to Forks high school." She said handing me a map of the school and a list of my classes. She highlighted where each of my classes was on the map. Than told me to have nice day. And off I went. My first class was history. The teacher was nice and welcoming. The class was easy as expected.

My next class was art and literature. I followed the yellow highlighted road and ended up at the class five minutes early. There were a handful of students there too so I decided to take my seat. I saw Edward. Walking towards the front of the class as the bell rang. Still no sign of the teacher.

"Good morning Class." Edward said addressing the class. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. Your telling me the man I wanted to strip in the back of his shiny car was my teacher!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It's short I know but the other chapters if I decide to continue it will be longer. Review and tell me what you think should I continue?


	2. slip up

Here it is. It's really short but I'm trying thank you to all of those who reviewed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_~~ "Good morning Class." Edward said addressing the class. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. Your telling me the man I wanted to strip in the back of his shiny car was my teacher! ~~_

He walked towards my desk carrying a blue book. The look of shock was clearly evident on my face. He smiled and handed me the book.

"How old are you?" The words stumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. He raised an eyebrow.

"21" He said, shrugging. "Why?" He added.

"I t-thought you were a student." I stuttered. Real classy Bella. Someone in the classroom sneezed. Edward jumped like he had forgotten we weren't alone. I couldn't blame him the rest of the class failed to exist. That is until he turned and walked back to the front of the class. I sat for an hour staring at the way the muscles in his arm moved when he wrote on the board. The way his lips shaped every word he said. Listening to his occasional stutters or mispronunciations, witch he quickly fixed. I would not be able to tell you what the lesson he taught was about if my life depended on it. I started gathering my books when the bell rang.

"Bella can you stay for a minute." He asked. He didn't sound like a teacher. He sounded like a teenager. In all reality he was a teenager two years ago. I walked toward the front of the room where he was standing.

"Welcome to Fork's." He said nicely.

"There were a few essays and poems in your file. That your old school in Arizona kept." He said.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"There really good." He said. I knew what my file looked like. Straight A's, off the chart test scores, All assignments done well and on time.

"Thank you." I said blushing.

"So I don't have to worry about you bombing any tests or not turning assignments in?" He asked jokingly.

"The hot teacher never does." Did I really just say that? Please tell me I did not just say that! This would be an Ideal time for that filter I don't have to come into play.

With that lovely choice of words I turned around and left. The only subject I had before lunch was math. Perfect, something easy that doesn't require thinking. I ran through the halls making it to my next class on time thankfully. I took notes on the lesson. Though I already knew what she was talking about and exactly how it worked. But notes kept my hands busy. At lunch I sat with a boy named mark or maybe it was Mike. He talked a lot so I didn't have to provide much conversation. I drifted through the rest of my classes hoping that I would not need to see Mr. Sexy Volvo owner ever again. I got to the parking lot and realized I had successfully avoided him the entire day. I walked out of the building and saw the Greek god of perfection that Is Edward Cullen, Sitting on the hood of his lovely car.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I know its short but it's better than nothing. There is something wrong with my computer and I'm going to try and have another chapter up by today to make up for how short it is. The more you review the more I want to update.


End file.
